A partir de ahora
by Altair-san
Summary: One-shot, En medio del desierto de Hueco Mundo Nelliel y Grimmjow le dicen a Orihime que puede revivir a Ulquiorra... ¿Lo hará?


**Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen a mi sino a Tite Kubo ^^**

**Este es un one shot que escribí en la noche hasta quedarme a la 1 de la mañana :D al dia siguiente me moría de sueño en el colegio -_-**

**bueno es algo que me gusta y uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, asi que no los distraigo mas y los dejo para que lean :3**

* * *

En el desierto de hueco mundo se hallaba un joven de rasgos felinos recostado sobre la arena, tenía heridas en cada parte de su cuerpo que se las ocasionó un tal shinigami de cabellos anaranjados y otras en su cuello que se las hizo la quinta espada:

- Tsk… - chasqueó la lengua enfadado – cuando lo vea la próxima vez…

- ¿Grimmjow? – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él, este le dirigió la mirada y vio que se trataba de la ojipardo, solo que esta vez estaba en su forma adulta.

- ¿Nelliel?

La chica se acercó hasta sentarse cerca del peliceleste el cual se levantó con algo de dificultad:

- Nelliel ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó fastidiado – creí que estarías con el idiota de Kurosaki.

- Ichigo se fue a Karakura, ya sabes al mundo de los vivos – explicó observando las heridas que tenía Grimmjow – mmm… mejor te llevo donde Orihime…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Interrumpió - ¡No dejaré que ella me dé ayuda! ¡No otra vez! – la ojipardo infló sus mejillas en forma de puchero, al parecer su personalidad infantil estaba por salir.

- ¡Grimmy vendrás conmigo quieras o no!

- ¡No me llames así! – Exclamó con un tic en la ceja – además apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes donde esta ella ahora – Nelliel abrió un poco sus orbes y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos.

- Esto… no estoy segura…- confesó frunciendo las cejas y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- ¡Ya ves!

-Pero siento un ligero reiatsu que viene de… - volteó a mirar el interior de un fragmento de cielo - ¡Puede que esté en la cúpula de la torre!

- ¿Y si no?

- Vamos Grimmy no seas negativo – se dispuso a jalarlo hacia el lugar indicado.

- ¡Suéltame! – se quejó, trato de forcejear pero las heridas se lo impedían.

* * *

No fue fácil llegar pero al fin lo hicieron, para su sorpresa Nelliel tenía razón, ahí se encontraba Orihime acompañada de Uryuu:

- ¡Orihime! ¡Ishida! – exclamó llamando la atención de los susodichos.

- ¡Nell-san! – la pelinaranja sonrió un poco al notar que recupero su forma adulta de nuevo, sin embargo también se dio cuenta que detrás de ella había alguien - ¿Grimmjow-kun?

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Ishida frunciendo levemente sus cejas.

- Es verdad… - rió la ojipardo – olvide que no se conocen, ¡Él es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez la sexta espada! ¡Y Grimmy él es Ishida Uryuu!

- ¿Eres amigo de Kurosaki? – preguntó el arrancar mostrando una sonrisa sádica.

- Amigo no es la palabra que usaría – agregó seriamente mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

- Grimmy no se te ocurra pelear – dijo Nelliel picando la mejilla del espada con su dedo – recuerda que aun tienes heridas – luego sonrió dirigiendseo a Orihime - ¿Podrías curarlo?

- Mmm… - la pelinaranja se veía dudosa, no quería que luego de curar a Grimmjow este le buscara una pelea a Uryuu – no lo sé…

- Bueno – interrumpió Grimmjow dándose la vuelta para regresar – que se le va a hacer…

- ¡Espera! – La tercera lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo - ¡No te vayas Grimmjow!

- ¡¿Ahora qué quieres Nelliel?!

- Por favor Orihime, tienes que curarlo – pidió ella acercándose a la ojigris sin soltar al arrancar - ¡Grimmy está muy lastimado!

- Nell-san… - murmuró con evidente sorpresa.

- ¡No me gusta ver a mis amigos de esa manera! – Se aferró más al brazo del peliceleste muy preocupada, este la observaba un tanto sorprendido también - ¡Grimmy es mi amigo! ¡Ustedes se irán a su mundo y entonces él sería el único que tenga! Así que por favor…

- Esta bien – intervino Orihime sonriendo un poco con los ojos cristalinos. De cierta forma lograba entenderla; cuando fue traída a las noches ella estaba sin sus amigos, él único que la veía y cuidaba de ella era Ulquiorra, compartían ideas sobre sentimientos y emociones, lo consideraba su amigo, claro que nunca se lo dijo, y cuando desapareció frente a ella esa sensación de culpa aún seguía presente al no haber hecho nada para salvarlo – Curaré a Grimmjow-kun – de pronto una alegría invadió a Nelliel-

- ¡Gracias Orihime! – Dijo abrazando a la joven - ¿Escuchaste eso Grimmy? ¡Así que más te vale no hacer problemas!

- Oye ¡¿Podrías dejar ese ridículo nombre de una maldita vez?!

- ¡No, es tierno!

- ¡Que tierno ni que nada!

- ¡Lo es!

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban peleando, Ishida solo los miraba con atención mientras que una gota caía por su sien y Orihime reía por lo divertidos que eran.

Al culminar sus peleas la pelinaranja se acercó a curar a Grimmjow lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo, el arrancar se veía como nuevo:

- Ya está – Orihime desactivó el campo de curación. Grimmjow miraba sus brazos y parte de su abdomen.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo Inoue-san - le dijo Ishida sonriendo levemente.

- ¡Gracias Ishida-kun! – Le devolvió la sonrisa – ¡Grimmjow-kun tiene mucha suerte de tener una amiga como Nell-san!

- Como digas… - la sexta desvió la mirada frunciendo las cejas. En eso la ojipardo se lanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo con ella encima.

- ¡Grimmy!

- Oye… ¿eres idiota o qué? – exclamó molesto para luego recibir un abrazó de la chica.

- ¡Me alegra ver que estas bien! – le sonrió muy aliviada.

- Si, si… - repitió acariciando su cabeza – pero suéltame ya ¿Quieres?

- De acuerdo – obedeció muy feliz – Por cierto Orihime ¿Qué hacina acá? ¿Por qué no se fueron con Ichigo?

Orihime entrecerró sus orbes un poco deprimida, Ishida la miraba cabizbajo:

- Pues yo… me quede porque tenía que curar a Ishida-kun, había recibido gran daño de Ulquiorra.

- Pero… - miró a ambos lados - ¿En dónde está Ulquiorra-sama?

- Bu… bueno… Ul… Ulquiorra…

- En un momento de la batalla él se convirtió en cenizas – interrumpió el Quincy ver a su amiga deprimida.

- ¿Cómo? – Nell se sorprendió al igual que Grimmjow - ¿Ulquiorra-sama murió?

- Se podría decir que sí – asintió Ishida.

- ¡¿Ulquiorra muerto dices?! – Exclamó el arrancar sonriendo - ¡Con eso se ve lo débil que era! – Nelliel marcó sus cejas con tristeza, pero en eso se le ocurrió algo.

- Oye Orihime… ¿Y no lo puedes traer de vuelta?

Aquel comentario sorprendió a ambos humanos:

- ¿Traerlo de vuelta? – repitió el joven mirando a su amiga.

- Tsk… y tenías que decirlo – gruñó el peliceleste enfadado – Bueno… es la verdad princesita, Aizen lo dijo, tú rechazas los eventos, no me gusta la idea de volver a ver al pesado de Ulquiorra, pero si te hace feliz…

- ¡Como no lo pensé! – interrumpió la ojigris corriendo al lugar donde Ulquiorra se desvaneció dejando a Grimmjow con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡No me ignores! – gritó colmado de ira.

- Deberías mantener la calma – dijo Ishida – Inoue-san no lo hizo a propósito.

- Tiene razón – añadió Nelliel con una sonrisa – solo está emocionada porque no se dio cuenta que podía hacerlo.

* * *

Orihime activó un campo de curación y frente a ella se observaba poco a poco como una silueta tomaba forma, era verdad, sus poderes rechazan los eventos, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, sin querer las imágenes y recuerdos que pasó con el pelinegro se apoderaron de su cabeza, inconscientemente unas cuantas lagrimas ya se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas al ver a Ulquiorra al otro lado del campo. Se hallaba en su forma sellada, con su máscara hollow a un lado de su cabeza con el típico cuerno, tenía el hakama blanco y esas finas líneas verdes que parecían lágrimas.

Todos voltearon a ver, el ojiverde se hallaba inconsciente y cayó hacia Orihime, esta lo detuvo en un abrazo comenzando a romper en llanto… solo que era de felicidad:

- Ul… Ulquiorra… - balbuceó abrazándolo.

- Los poderes de Inoue-san… son increíbles – decía Ishida son sorpresa.

- ¡Ulquiorra-sama volvió! – agregó la ojipardo sonriendo.

- No veo la hora de que continuemos nuestra pelea – pensó Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oigan! ¡No tenemos que estar aquí!

- ¿De qué hablas Nelliel-san? – cuestiono confundido Uryuu.

- Ellos dos tienen cosas de que hablar – guiñó un ojo para luego tomar a ambos chicos de los brazos – esperemos por allá.

- ¡¿Siempre haces lo que quieres verdad?!

- Pero… Nelliel-san… - Ishida se dio cuenta que era imposible luchar contra la persistencia de la peliverde, volteó a ver a Orihime esperando que no pasara nada malo.

* * *

La ojigris estaba arrodillada en el frio suelo con un inconsciente Ulquiorra rodeado por sus brazos, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió que el arrancar comenzaba a despertar:

- Mmm… - abrió sus ojos y lo primero que observo fue a Orihime, ella le sonrió y poco a poco dejo de llorar - ¿Mujer?

- Es bueno verte otra vez Ulquiorra – se notaba cierta sorpresa en el rostro del joven el cual se apartó de ella con cuidado.

- ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

- Sí – asintió para luego ver la mano del ojiverde, aquella que no logró alcanzar.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por… por qué? – repitió pestañeando un poco.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste? – Volvió a preguntar – yo le hice daño a tus amigos, te secuestré, te dije cosas horribles…

- Lo sé – interrumpió – pe… pero tú me protegías siempre… a pesar de ser ordenes… te estoy realmente agradecida – se acercó a abrazarlo, él se inmutó ante tal acción – Ulquiorra todos merecen una segunda oportunidad… a partir de hoy las cosas cambiarán para ti – le sonrió – ya no tienes por qué obedecer a Aizen... por eso quisiera que vengas conmigo, no sé cómo, pero convenceré a mis amigos de aceptarte – acarició el rostro del pelinegro por unos cuantos segundos, en eso él colocó su mano sobre la de ella sorprendiéndola.

- Mujer… tú me devolviste la vida… ahora estoy dispuesto a obedecerte… - tomó la mano de Orihime entre las suyas, ella se sonrojó un poco.

- Es… espera… - separó su mano de él muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto calmadamente.

- E… eso de venir a mi mundo si no quieres lo… lo entiendo, también quisiera que me des tu opinión o algo…

- Mi deber ahora es protegerte, solo que esta vez es diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

- Ahora no son ordenes, es porque yo lo decido – Orihime se le quedo viendo para luego mostrar una sonrisa- Si quieres que vayamos a tu mundo lo haré.

Se puso de pie y frente a él abrió una garganta, la pelinaranja se repuso acercándose a Ulquiorra, de repente recordó algo:

- ¡Es verdad! ¡También tienen que venir Ishida-kun, Grimmjow-kun y Nell-san! – Agregó señalando una entrada - ¡Vengan!

- ¿Grimmjow? – Murmuró el ojiverde – ya veo porque sentía ese reiatsu…

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Listo para pelear? – Gritó el peliceleste corriendo hacia él, pero en eso Nelliel lo alcanzó y le propuso un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se detuviera adolorido – Nelliel… maldita… - decía fulminándola con la mirada.

- Grimmy ya te dije que no busques pelea – explicó ella en forma de puchero.

- Nelliel-san deberías ser más delicada… - dijo Ishida soltando un suspiro.

- ¿A Grimmjow-kun y Nell-san les gustaría venir cierto? – sonrió Orihime.

- Inoue-san ¿Estas segura?

- Descuida Ishida-kun – respondió – ellos junto a Ulquiorra serán útiles en la batalla – El Quincy enseñó una leve sonrisa.

- Bien, si tú lo dices…

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Volveré a ver a Ichigo! – exclamó Nelliel con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Volveré a enfrentarme con Kurosaki! – el peliceleste se veía lleno energía.

Los tres entraron a la garganta dejando a la cuarta espada y a Orihime solo en hueco mundo:

- ¿No vas a entrar? – preguntó el pelinegro mirando a la humana.

- Eh… - bajo un poco la cabeza sonrojada – sí… solo que…

Mientras ella debatía entre sus palabras el ojiverde se aproximó a tomar su mano, esa mano que tanto quería alcanzar y ahora al fin pudo, la pelinaranja lo observó con los orbes abiertos, pero no tardó en sonreír:

- ¿Ya podemos ir?

- ¡Sí! – afirmó con una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a la garganta y luego esta se cerró. Cinco miembros más se unían a la batalla por Karakura y tres de ellos tenían que saber aprovechar la oportunidad que se les ha dado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ^^!

como ya saben los reviews son bien recibidos :3


End file.
